Episode Plots
'Series One Script: Rough Edits' Characters: Gus: Freddie Mac: Dean Sam: Sam Poontok the Wizard: Sam Raz: Rhys Episode 1: We spawn, group together and walk while Sam (Poontok) talks. We could even mute our mics or edit ourselves out later if we make any noise. As soon as Sam’s voice fades away or some kind of cool sound editing shit, into our voices. He gives us a cue as to when we start talking and assigning jobs. Bare in mind Sam will be walking with us as a normal character during the time he is talking, but he will be pretending to be Poontok. We will spawn on unknown terrain. It might be tundra or forest or whatever. But if it’s an island surrounded by ocean or some shit we will start again. Whoever’s collecting wood will make a wooden axe and start chopping down trees with ease, then build a two floor wooden (or stone) house with 4 bedrooms. We need to find sheep asap, otherwise we’re fucked. We assign jobs to people: fetch wool from sheep; find food (steak or pork); mine for iron and coal and shit; gather wood and make a house. We need to get some cobblestone to make a furnace; we need to make tools like picks and hoes and then actually make our mine attractive. When the episode starts reaching the required length, it’s up to Sam to announce his temporary departure from the realm and then become the wizard XD. Explosions occur and the episode will end there, but we will immediately go and investigate the explosions anyway, but it will be on the next episode. Note: Before hand, we need to build a TAME tnt cannon out of sight somewhere on the wizard tower so that our characters do not come across it when exploring it, like maybe hidden in the wall somewhere. Episode 2: We explore the direction from which the explosions seemed to come from. We find a huge wizard’s tower, with various chests in it with stuff for all of us. We rudely take it without any awareness of who might own it. Then we start to climb the tower. It’s only when we reach the top that we see a name in a secret room that seems to have no entrance. Then one of the bookcases suddenly moves aside and we all jump out of our skins. Enter Poontok, the wizard. He speaks in a strange old man’s voice. He speaks of the terrible evil that plagues the land, and that mobs have been increasing lately. The village that his tower is located next to is what he watches over, but he gives us a task to build more iron golems to keep its people safe. He says it in a weird voice too XD “ya neeed too build moreeh iron goooolemmmsss ahhhh” He says this, after which there’s an awkward sniggering silence, and then we right ourselves and be sensible again. We ask him if he wants to join us and he says he has other business to attend to, that it’s better if he stays in the tower. With the mine hopefully built by then, we make getting pumpkins and iron a priority. We make a list of things we need with signs, by priority. Top priority is getting the iron golems built to defend the village. An ordered, planned list of things to build during the series can be found on a different page of the wiki. You guys can edit it if you want, adding things. Sam joins back in, and tells us a funny story of where he went… urrgh I got nothing *reference to panoramic circle jerk or cactus masterbation*, I’ll leave it to him The things we want to build slowly become tekkit related machinery, and the time comes when we need diamonds more than ever. Whether we have them by this point, we’re probably going to need more. So two of us, equipped with: Buckets of water 2 X Stone tools – Shovels, picks, swords 2 x Iron Picks Stack of dirt Iron Armor Plenty of Torches And whatever else… Go mining for diamond and other cool stuff. Meanwhile the other two start to build things out of stuff we already have (we’ll decide to build a factory and whatever other cool stuff we think of at the time), and try to order things a bit better and upgrade/sort/neaten things up. Now comes the time where we record skype calls separately in twos, but at the same time. That way if something happens in the mining people’s footage like a creeper explosion, it will be seen by the other two. Obviously we don’t know what will happen when mining, but we’ll cut it later, and split it into two episodes. So for an amount of time, two of us are shown mining, and then by some awesome transition it flicks to the other two doing the building and stuff. NOTE: When the mining two have done enough and want to come up, don’t for now. Just say you want to, say goodbye and stop recording. Then while not filming you head up to near the exit then log off. The other two also stop recording when they’re ready but don’t go near the mine. That is the end of the 2nd episode. Episode 3: The recording begins with the mining people returning from the mine and meeting the others and looking at their work while presenting them with all the stuff they got. And so more conversation begins Now for epic building of awesome stuff, but not before the ordering of all the stuff we have and the sharing out of all the stuff needed to make tools and blocks. I don’t know whether sorting machines are available in tekkit lite, but if they are then great, as we can: Build a quarry far underneath the headquarters which we link up to an alchemical chest via pipes. Then we have more transport pipes linking that one to a system of sorting machines, maybe via diamond pipes to sort them too. All this will be powered by engines, whether red powered, steam or combustion we will decide at the time. Extreme building now occurs!!! This can happen for as long as we want, until we cue the next event. But we will have unscripted building phases like this throughout the series. So building of the factory and quarries and stuff happens for 3 more episodes approx. - Maybe more We will spend quite a time doing this building phase, BUT WHEN WE’VE FINISHED WE SAY GOODBYE TO OUR VIEWERS and end it officially. OFF CAMERA While not recording, we prepare a structure with floors some way off with Chris, who is the only one who marks it on his Rei’s Minimap. He calls it (Ender Corp.) on the minimap. We also build an obsidian lined bunker underneath the building, and put in it some bunker-like stuff, and a sign saying “Vault 713”. Most importantly, we put a levered sticky piston door through into another section with an array of signs along the wall and a single chest, containing a single philosopher’s stone. The signs say a long note that has been left by another company member. They say: Hello Chris (or whatever his name will be). I’m sorry it had to be this way. At this point our headquarters is probably in pieces. I had to end this company one way or another, and I decided to make it look like an accident to avoid trouble. It had to be done, I mean no one quite knows what our company was for anyway. We always just sat down looking busy with computers and stuff… Also, one slight hiccup in my plan was that I somehow died… Anyway, that’s all in the past now. This chest contains all that’s left of the company. I want you to have it. Regards, Hagrid. We set off nova catalysts on each floor of the main building, and if it doesn’t do enough damage, we set off more. After the destruction has occurred and a little tweaking too (covering up the obsidian bunker with dirt apart from one block and destroy the obsidian block in the same place), so that we can spot the bunker and drop down into it, once we find it after investigating the ruin. We will also decorate the interior with cool stuff that we can think of. NEXT EPISODE: We introduce the series with Chris already signed in and silent on the Skype call. We introduce the show… One of us: Hello, and welcome back to The Block- Chris: (interrupting and appearing) He- He- Hello?? Us: Hello? Who’s that? Chris: Hi- M- My name’s Chris… Us: Where did you come from? Chris: Please.. I work for Ender Corp. Our headquarters is a while away from here. Well at least it was, until it blew up… Us: (Trying not to laugh) Well to be honest we kind of guessed that from the burnt suit. Chris: Oh.. well.. yes I suppose that gave it away. And well, now that this tragedy had happened, I have nowhere to go, and I almost got killed by mobs on the way here… D- Do you mind if I join your project? I need somewhere to sleep, and I promise I’ll work hard for you. One of Us: Well ok Chris, but be warned. The pay is low, and you’ve got to do what we say. Don’t question, or you can be sure that the next night you see will be your last…. Ahahahaha… AHAHAHAHAHA!! Urrgghm… Chris: Well, that’s a bit harsh (subtle laughter) don’t you think? One of Us: Its ok Chris he gets like that sometimes. Sure you can be part of our project! Although I’m tired of working at the moment. Let’s do something else. One of us: Hey why don’t we explore your company premises? (Others agree and go “yeah” “Yeah cool!”) Chris: Well don’t you think it’ll be a bit danger- One of us: RIGHT! Let’s set off then. Hey Chris, I’d been meaning to ask- why Ender Corp? Are you- were you- some sort of evil company? Chris: Um.. no.. no.. not at all… I mean, why would you even say that? No seriously it was a nickname that stuck while the company was starting up. Basically, one of our workers kept staring at Endermen at night, and well they didn’t like that, so they kept stealing all our blocks. Then we decided to take revenge and hunt them down, and harvest ender pearls. So yeah, Ender Corp. It stuck. One of Us: Ah, I see. So what did your business actually do with the pearls you found? Chris: Well, there’s the other slight hiccup. Ender pearls don’t really do a lot… So our company didn’t really do anything in the end… Bit of a waste really. And then today I was trying to look busy as usual, doing nothing in particular, when I decided to go outside, and that was when I was scorched by an explosion, and Ender Corp. Headquarters was up in flames! That’s it… That’s my story. Us: Well I still think we should uhh.. scour the area… urrm Chris… Do you happen to know if there’s anything valuable in the premises? You know… we wouldn’t want it getting burnt or destroyed… Chris: I’m not sure anything survived the explosion, but we can have a look. We head off with Chris in the direction he indicates, making random chat on the way. When we get to the structure, we comment on the destruction that has occurred, exploring for a bit (it is a huge structure), until after a while, one of us spots a hole in the ground that drops down to an iron block floor. We all drop down and explore. IMPORTANT RULES WHEN LOOKING AROUND: 1. A REALISTIC AMOUNT OF TIME SEARCHING BEFORE ONE OF US FINDS THE LEVER THAT LEADS TO THE CHEST. 2. NO ONE OPENS THE CHEST UNTIL CHRIS HAS READ THE SIGN, that way the reaction to the sign will be better. We react humorously to what is written on the signs, what the bunker is called and what we find in the chest.